


Formation

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Horror, Mind Games, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: After standing up to her parents, Pacifica finds herself haunted by triangles. Bill/Pacifica, dark.





	Formation

It starts when Pacifica wants to go riding alone.

That doesn’t seem like an unreasonable request to her. She’s been riding ponies her whole life, she knows how to handle them; everyone knows the instructors who join her on her rides are just for decoration, anyway. She’s furious when her parents deny her plea, thinking they’re being irrational and unfair.

So she does something she rarely does: she disobeys them.

She would never have thought that such a minor thing would cause her so much trouble.

“You need to learn that your actions have consequences,” her mother says to her upon her return, coolly like she’s stating that it will rain soon, and that should be Pacifica’s warning sign of awful things to come. But instead she continues to fuss over her pony, feeding him a slice of an apple.

*

She doesn’t even notice the triangles, first.

She immediately notices that she’s being watched constantly, from morning to night, even when she’s supposed to be alone. It doesn’t take long for her to get irritated over this; she searches her room for cameras and keeps an eye out for spies when she’s outside, but she spots neither. The tingling feeling in the back of her skull becomes an annoying constant.

By the time she notices the first triangle, a yellow paper one that has been stuck to her locker at school, she’s actually surrounded by dozens of them: her books are full of them, they decorate the clothes of her friends, they are carved on the trees she passes by when she’s driven around. When she searches her room again, she finds more paper ones: from the closet, from behind her mirror, one is even stuck high up in the curtains. She’s struck with fury, and fear; it’s obvious that her parents have called upon something supernatural to bother her as a punishment.

“I get it already, you can leave now!” Feeling ridiculous about shouting at a bunch of paper triangles, she crunches them in her hand instead; she ignores the lead-like weight in her stomach when she throws them in the trashcan.

*

That night she dreams of cockroaches swarming over her in shape of a triangle.

*

She hopes it was just a dream.

*

The triangles keep multiplying.

She sees them on the ground she walks on, in the footsteps she has just left. She sees them in the tiling of buildings, in the fur of animals, in the clouds, in her glass of water, in the fog on the glass. Her locker streams with them, endless triangles made of same yellow paper without any inscriptions, nothing that would indicate its origin. She wants to believe that none of them are real, except her friends ask her about what’s up with all the triangles and she can feel her blood run cold.

One morning she wakes up with a triangle drawn on her palm with bright yellow crayon, and that’s when she’s had enough. She confronts her mother at the breakfast table.

“I’m sorry.”

“About what, Pacifica?”

She grits her teeth together, then unclenches them. “About that time I went riding alone. I won’t do it again. Can you please call off the thing that’s bothering me now?”

Her eyes burn as she looks up from her toast at her mother, but she wills the tears not to fall. It almost works. Her mother sighs, looking up from her cell phone.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I accept your apology. We just want what’s best for you, Pacifica.”

Her mother returns to her cell phone, starting to write a text while Pacifica stares at her in silence. The crayon mark seems to burn on her hand.


End file.
